Champions Stick Together
by Christy C
Summary: Randy makes a comment that Mickie 100% agrees with. Mickie James Randy Orton Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of it's people, duh.**

**Warning: OOC Randy Orton. (; Both of them still have their titles and Mickie's still on RAW.**

Mickie James limped out of the ring and backstage. She had just efficiently defended her title against Beth Phoenix. Her ankle was swollen and her shoulder sore from Beth's multiple beatings on these two areas. Beth Phoenix was a brutal bitch, Mickie concluded. She clutched her belt tighter in victory, a smug smile hiding most of her winces. A line of nurses, physicians, and trainers came barreling toward her, all shouting something along the lines of ''Oh my god! Mickie! Are you okay?'' Mickie sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I'm fine!" Mickie laughed, attempting to reassure them.

"Then, why are you limping?" one of the nurses asked suspiciously. Mickie held back a roll of her eyes.

"It's just a little sore." Mickie explained exasperated. She knew it would be forever before she could have some peace, they would want her to go through various tests just to prove she was completely okay. 'Just what I want to do.' Mickie thought to herself sarcastically.

"Scram!" a rough voice commanded. Mickie held back a squeal, knowing everyone would listen and leave. The nurses tittered and scrambled, while the trainers and physicans followed more slowly, eyeing the man at the door frame as if he would jump up and bite them. As soon as everyone left the room, the man closed the door and leaned against it.

"Thank you so much Randy!" Mickie gasped, trying to hide her astonishment the usually cold wrestler had helped her. She plopped down in an arm chair more comfortably, laying the belt across her lap and leaning back. She expected she would feel scared, but she felt totally at peace around Randy Orton. Randy inclined his head in acknowledgement to the thanks. He was wearing his usual ring attire with his shirt. Suddenly he smirked.

"Yeah, well you know us champions have to stick together." Randy's smirk grew. Mickie laughed, there was the concieted and arrogant Randy Orton that everyone knew.

"I suppose." she allowed.

"Well, since us champions have to stick together, I say we have to hang out tomorrow." he declared. 'Is he asking me out?' Mickie asked repeatedly in her head, nearly hyperventilating on the inside. Instead of freaking out, she answered coolly.

"Of course." Mickie nodded, smirking slightly.

"Then it's a date." Randy's lip quirked up in a half smile as he opened the door behind him. A load of sound crewman tumbled in. Mickie's eyebrows raised and Randy scowled from literally having to jump out of the way.

"Oops....um....you're on camera!" the leader exclaimed, pointing it out as a distraction. Randy and Mickie's heads both automatically snapped in the direction he pointed and the sound crewman scrambled away. A camera was in the corner of the room. Randy growled softly under his breath and glared at the inanimate object. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Vince no privacy, is there?" she muttered.

"Fine." Randy growled, "See you tomorrow at twelve?" he asked, turning to Mickie and now completely ignoring the camera.

"Sure, see ya." Mickie nodded. Randy did a two finger wave over his shoulder at her as he left. Mickie smiled softly.

"Mickie James and Randy Orton?!" King, the announcer gaped.

"Maybe she'll change him." Michael, the other announcer shrugged. The audience was caught between feeling happy, shocked, sad, or mad about this new development.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Date~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickie bit her lip. She was majorly nervous as she made her way to the training room, where she was supposed to meet Randy for their date. She glanced at her watch again. 11:57, exactly one minute more than the last time she checked. She made it to meet Randy and was surprised to see that he was already there. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows.

"Hi." she greeted a bit shyly.

"Hey." he greeted in return, smiling slightly. "Want to know what we're doing?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Mickie nodded. It had been annoying her, she didn't know what to wear so she settled for a pair of stone wash jeans and a gray halter top.

"Well, I figured we could get some lunch." his grin widened, "Mickie, have you ever ridden a quad?" Randy asked.

"Nope." Mickie popped the 'p'.

"Then, that's going to have to change, isn't it?" Randy smirked. Mickie squealed and hopped in place.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" she exclaimed, all pass shyness long gone. She latched onto Randy's arm and tugging him along with her. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry!" Mickie called over her shoulder as she nearly ran someone over. Vince McMahon chuckled.

"Young love." he muttered, shaking his head.

"Are we taking your car or mine?" Mickie chirped.

"We can take mine." Randy said, leading her to his and pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Woah! You have a Lamborghini Murcielago! Awesome car!" Mickie gasped. The car was black.

"Thanks." Randy grinned, he loved compliments to his car. Mickie got into the passenger side as he started the purring engine. They spent the rest of the drive to the restaurant discussing cars and engines. Randy was shocked Mickie knew so much about cars.

"We can start a car shop together." Mickie laughed as they walked up to the restaurant, Cheeburger Cheeburger.

"Sorry we're not going to somewhere fancier, the main thing we're doing is the quads." Randy apologized.

"No! No! It's cool! This is the place with all the different flavors of milkshakes!" Mickie exclaimed excitedly. Randy would never show it, but he was ecstatic Mickie was okay with one of his favorite resturants and she obviously didn't freak out about her weight like other girls. They got inside and ordered, sharing small talk. The huge burgers they ordered arrived and were placed in front of them.

"Okay, you're going to forget you ever saw me eating this, until after I make a mess of myself." Mickie commanded and sighed. Randy chuckled and ignored her glare.

"You have to get messy eating burgers." Randy objected. Mickie shrugged and attacked her burger. Randy burst out laughing and Mickie swallowed her bite.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, laughing and shoving his shoulder from across the table. Randy held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture and rolled his eyes. He then dug into his burger. They finished the burgers and ordered dessert. Mickie ordered a vanilla banana milkshake, while Randy ordered a chocolate strawberry milkshake.

"That looks gross." Randy commented on Mickie's vanilla milkshake with chunks of banana in it. His nose automatically wrinkled in distaste.

"Well, it tastes delicious." Mickie hummed, spooning another mouthful in. Randy opened his mouth to object, but Mickie stuffed her spoon in his mouth, grinning as she pulled it out, but left the milkshake in his mouth. Randy scowled at her as he swallowed. He glared and she giggled.

"Delicious." he muttered, looking down and taking a bite of his own. Mickie's grin turned smug.

"Told you!" she sang, "Now my turn to try yours." Mickie giggled, scooping some of his into her mouth, helping herself.

"Oh, now I see, you just wanted an excuse to eat mine." Randy rolled his eyes, smirking. Mickie grinned and nodded. They finished their milkshakes, occasionally stealing bites from one another and then scowling when the other managed to get a bite in. Randy insisted on paying and Mickie didn't object.

"Fine, if you want so badly to pay for my food, than I'll let you." she laughed and followed him out to the car, starting to skip as she got closer. Randy looked at her questionably. "Yay! Now, the quads!" she explained. Randy snorted and nodded. They drove to a huge house, one belonging to Randy's parents.

"This is my parent's house, the backyard is huge and the quads are in the garage." Randy explained at Mickie's admiring of the house. Mickie's eyes widened and she looked to him.

"Will I have to meet your parents?" she squeaked nervously.

"Nah." Randy shook his head, "Not yet at least." he let slip out, blushing slightly, but she couldn't see. Mickie blushed at the implications behind it, that they would get so involved Randy would want her to meet his parents. "They aren't here, vacationing." Randy commented to change the subject. Mickie nodded and followed him to the garage. She froze when she saw the three quads. Randy realized and turned around.

"Mickie?" he asked cautiously, noticing the shocked and slightly scared look on her face.

"B-Big." she stuttered, "I-I don't know...." Mickie murmured, starting to have second thoughts. Randy walked back over to her and held her arms, ignoring the tingles in his hands. She ignored the tingles in her arms, but blushed slightly.

"Mickie, it's okay, I won't let you get hurt." Randy promised softly. Mickie looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Ok, but can we try it together first?" she asked meekly and shyly.

"Of course." Randy nodded, letting go of her arms and grabbing a hand to lead her over to the quad. She got on the front and Randy sat behind her, leaning on both sides of her so he could control the quad. "Ready?" he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yeah." she murmured back. Randy revved the engine and off he went. Mickie squeaked and then laughed at herself, Randy joining her. They drove around like this for awhile, before Randy slowed to a stop in the garage.

"Ready to try it on your own?" Randy asked smirking. Mickie glared defiantly back at him.

"Definitely." she then smirked. Randy chuckled and taught her how to drive the quad. After showing her everything she needed to know, Randy got on top of the other quad and signaled her to go first. She blasted out and then calmed it out some. They drove around for a bit, before Mickie drove straight into a giant mud puddle. Randy laughed and pulled into the garage, waiting for her. She pulled in next to him and jumped down. Mickie was covered in mud, along with the quad. Randy had sobered from his laughter.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Ew." Mickie answered, disgusted and embarrassed. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Your nose looks cute like that." Randy commented, not thinking about what he was saying, then blushed. Mickie giggled.

"Thanks, nice to know even when I'm covered in mud, you like me." Mickie laughed. Randy mumbled something under his breath.

"You can take a shower and just slip into something of mine until your clothes are thrown in the washer and dryer." Randy offered, changing the subject. Mickie sighed and nodded.

"Please." she begged. She followed him until he got to the threshold of the doorway. Randy realized and turned around.

"What's up?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to get mud all over the floor." Mickie explained, examining the shiny tile floors of his family's house. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Come on. It's fine." Randy commanded. He sighed when she ignored him and continued staring at the floor. Randy walked back over and heaved her over his shoulder, ignoring her surprised squeak. He started carrying her to the bathroom.

"Randy!" Mickie laughed.

"What?" he asked smirking. "You didn't want to get the floor dirty." Randy defended.

"Yes! But now your covered in mud!" Mickie pointed out. Randy chuckled and said nothing, dropping her in the bathroom.

"Under the sink is a bag that you can put your dirty clothes into and drop them outside the door so I can put them in the washer." Randy explained and Mickie sighed, but nodded. While Mickie started a shower downstairs, Randy threw his shirt in the washer and swung around to grab the bag out front of the bathroom door, throwing Mickie's clothes in too. He set an alarm on his phone to let him know when he had to put the wash in the dryer. He jumped in the shower and rinsed any excess mud off and then got dressed. He grabbed a shirt, a pair of shorts, and a scarf so Mickie could tie the scarf around her waist to keep the shorts up. He dropped it outside the door for her just as the shower turned off.

"Clothes are right outside the door for you." Randy called into Mickie.

"Okay!" Mickie called back to him. She got dryed and grabbed the clothes, slipping them on. She finished tying the knot in the scarf and then skipped into the kitchen where she found Randy facing the microwave. "Hi!" she chirped. Randy jumped and turned around.

"Hey." he greeted in return. "I figured we could watch a movie of some sort while the clothes dried." Randy explained.

"Definitely, popcorn?" Mickie asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What's a movie without it?" Randy asked rhetorically, pulling a bag of popcorn from the microwave.

"Cool! You read my mind!" Mickie exclaimed grabbing the bag. Randy handed her a bowl and she started pouring the popcorn in it.

"You can choose a movie, what do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Soda's fine." Mickie called over her shoulder, heading into the living room to pick a movie. Randy grabbed a pair of sodas from the fridge and followed her into the living room. Mickie was crouched down, looking through the DVDs his parents had collected overtime.

"Oh!" Mickie squealed, pulling a DVD out, "Moulin Rouge!" she exclaimed.

"My Mom's obsessed with that movie, we have to watch it all the time." Randy chuckled.

"Can we watch it?" Mickie begged, "I love this movie."

"Sure." Randy sighed. He plopped down on the couch and put the sodas on the table while Mickie put the DVD in. Mickie pressed play and skipped over to Randy, cuddling into his side and making him blush. He wrapped an arm around her shyly. A little while later into the movie, Randy's phone beeped, alerting him he had to change the laundry. Mickie paused the movie as he did this and then when he got back they finished the movie. When the movie finished, Mickie got changed into her own clothes. It was around 6:30 now.

"Well, this wasn't planned, but do you want to have dinner with me?" Randy asked shyly as she came back into the kitchen.

"Love too, what's for dinner Chef Randy?" Mickie giggled.

"I don't know. We must first see what we have Chef Mickie." Randy joked, opening the fridge first. "We have......pork chops, steak, shrimp, every type of fruit and vegetable known to man." Randy listed the food in the fridge. He opened some cabinets. "And....spaghetti, rice, bread, cereal......and that's about it." Randy sighed.

"Well, you can choose." Mickie said.

"How about shrimp and rice and possibly a salad?" Randy questioned. Mickie nodded. "Okay. I'll work on the shrimp and rice. You can make a salad of whatever veggies and fruits you can find." Randy chuckled. He grabbed the rice, shrimp and some pots, as Mickie mock-saluted.

"Aye Aye, Chef Randy." she joked. They chatted randomly as they cooked and after about thirty minutes, everything was finished. "Yum." Mickie hummed, inhaling the fresh food smell. They carried the food to the dining room. They chatted as the ate the food.

"This shrimp is delicious Chef Randy." Mickie complimented.

"Why thank you, and this salad is also delicious Chef Mickie." Randy joked back. As they finished the food, Mickie started watching the dishes in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that!" Randy objected.

"I know, but I want to." Mickie explained. Randy shrugged and came beside her, drying the dishes she already washed and putting them away.

"Whatever, less dishes for me to do." Randy laughed. After the finished washing and drying the dishes, the first awkward silence of the date settled over them. Luckily, it only lasted for a few seconds.

"So, do you want me to drive you to your car?" Randy asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, that be good. I'd rather not walk all the way to my car." Mickie laughed.

"True." Randy chuckled, nodding and grabbing his keys. As they got outside, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, setting and covering everything in an orangey glow. They talked and chatted on the way back, all past akwardness forgotten. After they had pulled into the parking lot and parked, Randy got out and walked Mickie to her car. Now, the awkwardness was back.

"I had alot of fun." Mickie said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Good, I had hoped you would." Randy nodded, scuffing his feet together and looking at them. "Can I kiss you?" he asked lowly, bright red spreading across his face, the orangey glow still illuminating the area making it harder to see. Mickie's lips quirked into a crooked smile.

"You didn't have to ask." she breathed, moving closer and making him look up. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Mickie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Mickie licked his lips asking for entrance, which he granted and their tongues battled for dominance, an effect of them both being dominant wrestlers. They continued to kiss until their lungs demanded air. They panted lightly as they broke. They detangled themselves from one another.

"I'd like to see you again." Mickie bit her lip shyly after she regained her breath.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow?" Randy asked, plans already flying through his head.

"Fine." Mickie grinned, "But, it's mine turn to surprise you." she giggled, poking his nose.

"But-" he started to object, but was cut off by her leaning up and kissing him again.

"No buts Randy, see you tomorrow, same time, same place." Mickie grinned opening the door to her car, but not sitting in it.

"Fine." Randy sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Good." Mickie leaned up and kissed him one more time. "See you tomorrow." she grinned, just saying it.

"See ya." Randy called as she pulled out. He then got in his own car and left, smiling the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RAW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RAW had been started for quite some time now and a video started. It was of Mickie and Randy talking quietly to one another. "I wonder how their date went." King snorted.

"Oh! Come on King! I think they make a cute couple!" Michael objected. Before anything else could be said, Randy Orton swooped down and captured Mickie's lips on his. The audience went insane with wolf-whistles, some claps, and some boos. "Woah! Obviously said date went well!" Michael chuckled.

"I still don't like it." King shook his head. Eventually, everyone adjusted to Randy and Mickie dating and they became one of the most powerful WWE couples in all history.


End file.
